1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer storage systems and, more particularly, to a computer cart.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computers, such as laptop computers and tablet computers, are commonly used in educational facilities. When not in use, the computers are generally required to be stored in a secure manner to prevent them from being stolen or tampered with. Accordingly, it is common to store the computers in a lockable cart that will deter the students and other people from accessing the computers without permission. Often the cart is provided with wheels so that it may be moved to different places so that the computers may be used in different classrooms.
Conventional laptop computers include a battery that may be charged to enable the laptop to be used while not connected to an electrical outlet. When the laptop is to be charged, an electrical adapter is used to convert 120/240 volt 60/50 Hz AC electrical power available in a standard electrical outlet to a lower voltage DC form. For example, the electrical adapter may convert available line power to 19.5 volt or 24 volt DC power which is then input to the computer to charge the battery.
Electrical adapters may come in different sizes, but often the adapter will be on the order of 6 inches long, 2-3 inches wide, and 1-2 inches thick. Colloquially, electrical adapters are often referred to as “bricks” although other terms may also be used to refer to these types of electrical adapters.
Each electrical adapter typically includes two cords—one cord that enables the electrical adapter to be plugged into an electrical wall outlet, and another cord that enables the electrical adapter to be connected to the computer. Since the electrical adapter is used when the computer is charging as well as when the computer is plugged in during operation, the cords are frequently relatively long. For example, the cord that plugs into the wall outlet may be 3-4 feet long and the other cord that connects the computer to the adapter may be 5-6 feet long. These lengths are merely examples, as other length cords may be used as well. Depending on the implementation, however, the overall cord length may be on the order of 10 feet.
Many computer carts are designed to enable laptop computers to be charged while stored within the computer cart. Since the AC adapters are used while charging the computers, this implies that the computer carts must accommodate not only the large number of computers, but also must accommodate the large number of AC adapters as well as the attendant cords associated with the computers. For example, in a computer cart designed to hold 24 computers, the computer cart will also include 24 AC adapters and approximately 240 feet of electrical wires designed to enable the adapters to connect the computers to on-board electrical power supply.